This invention generally relates to fishing boats. In particular, the invention relates to designs and devices for storing fishing equipment on a fishing boat.
Specialized fishing craft known as xe2x80x9cbass boatsxe2x80x9d have become extremely popular with both professional and amateur freshwater bass fisherman. The typical bass boat is generally provided with a centrally positioned control console disposed in a cockpit located between elevated bow and stern fishing or casting deck areas. These two elevated deck areas are each typically provided with pedestal-type fishing chairs to enhance the fisherman""s comfort during a fishing expedition.
Bass boats are especially adapted for use in bass fishing competition. Current bass boats are designed with flat deck areas for fishing. One type of bass boat has a centrally located cockpit comprising seats, steering and throttle control. When in use, one person will fish, standing on the elevated bow fishing or casting deck area, forward of the cockpit, while another person stands on the elevated stern fishing or casting deck area to the rear of the cockpit.
It is known to provide storage compartments beneath the bow and stern casting decks of a bass boat for storing fishing tackle, fish, clothing, emergency equipment, etc. Each storage compartment has an opening which is covered by a hinged cover or hatch that forms part of either the bow or stern casting deck. When the hinged cover is lifted and pivoted upward, a fisherman can access the interior of a storage compartment to insert or remove an object into or from the compartment. When the hinged cover is lowered into the closed position, it lies flush with the surrounding casting deck area and can support the weight of a fisherman.
After a fisherman has hooked a fish and reeled it in, a fisherman typically captures the dangling fish in a fish landing net having the shape of a tennis racquet. When the time comes to stow the fish landing net, the net may be dirty and wet. Therefore it is undesirable to stow the soiled or wet fish landing net in a storage compartment containing other stowed items. There is a need for a storage compartment on a fishing boat which is dedicated for use in stowing a fish landing net. Preferably such a storage compartment should have a means of draining water which drips off of the landing net inside the compartment.
The present invention is directed to a storage system for incorporation in a boat or other vessel. The storage system comprises an integrated fish landing net storage compartment which is readily accessible to a fisherman on the casting deck. The dedicated storage compartment keeps a dirty and/or wet landing net completely away from other stowed items. The storage compartment is accessible via a dual-lid access hatch with latch built into the casting deck. The storage compartment preferably comprises a polyethylene storage box which is self-draining to the bilge, allowing the storage box to be cleaned easily. The storage compartment further has a snag-free design which whereby the storage box has no protruding hardware, Therefore, the landing net will not get caught during retrieval or stowage. In addition, universal and adjustable mounting brackets are used which allow for adaptation to many different boat models, as well as providing the ability to retrofit pre-existing boat models.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the storage system comprises a bilge compartment covered by a pivotable outer bilge access lid, which forms part of a casting deck. The storage system further comprises a storage compartment arranged within the bilge compartment and beneath the outer bilge access lid. The outer bilge access lid has an opening which overlies the storage compartment when the outer bilge access lid is flush with the rest of the casting deck. An inner storage lid is seated in the opening and is pivotably mounted to the outer bilge access lid. The inner storage lid is pivotable between closed and open positions. The inner storage lid covers an opening of the storage compartment when the lid is in the closed position. The opening in the storage compartment is uncovered and accessible when the inner storage lid is pivoted to the open position.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the storage compartment has an interior space which is designed to receive a fish landing net having a frame in the shape of a tennis racquet. This enables a fisherman standing on the casting deck to store a fish landing net by simply lifting the inner storage lid, placing the fish landing net inside the storage compartment and then closing the lid.
In accordance with a further feature of the preferred embodiment, the storage compartment has a drainage feature whereby fluid dripping from the stored net flows through a drainage opening in the lowest point of the compartment bottom. The drained fluid exits the storage compartment at a location directly above an opening in the floor of the bilge compartment. This enables water from the stored fish landing net to be drained from the storage compartment into the bilge area.
Other features of the preferred embodiments will become apparent from a reading of the description of the preferred embodiments and the claims hereinafter.